Miss Nishiyama
Miss Nishiyama '''is a Nishiyamese beauty pageant that takes place every year, and has been since 1974. It is designed for citizens between the ages of 14 to 19. About Miss Nishiyama always begins in May and ends in July. Each week there is a new themed contest, and 5 contestants are eliminated each week. Eliminated contestants stay on-site until the final contest, but they do not compete after being eliminated. The ones competing, however, do not know what the contest is until a few days prior. However, before joining, some guidelines must be acknowledged. '''However, before joining, there are some rules you must comply to: *The contestant entering must be female, but transgendered individuals are allowed to join as of 2016. *Nobody must copy each other or cheat. *The contestant must be between the ages of 14-19 at the start of the competition. *No rude behaviour will be tolerated. *The contestant entering must be able to handle long periods of time without seeing her parents. The parents must pay 10 dollars for their child to compete if the contestant is under 18. Whoever wins fairly by abiding by these rules will win ¥1,000,000, a free trip, a goody bag and a trophy. If there is a tie between two contestants, a tiebreaker competition will be held. Locations *1974 - Yonemura *1975 - Hirai *1976 - Hirai *1977 - Yokoyama *1978 - Hinata *1979 - Rakuyama *1980 - Wakiya *1981 - Yazawa *1982 - Iruma *1983 - Izumi *1984 - Narisawa *1985 - Kajiwara *1986 - Yonemura *1987 - Yonemura *1988 - Yonemura *1989 - Shinguji *1990 - Chabashira *1991 - Yazawa *1992 - Kagawa *1993 - Hisakawa *1994 - Chabashira *1995 - Watsuji *1996 - Asahina *1997 - Asahina *1998 - Iwata *1999 - Asahina *2000 - Fujiyama *2001 - Hirai *2002 - Yokoyama *2003 - Izumi *2004 - Iruma *2005 - Iruma *2006 - Iruma *2007 - Iruma *2008 - Kawada *2009 - Sawada *2010 - Sasaki *2011 - Inaba *2012 - Wakiya *2013 - Wakiya *2014 - Yonemura *2015 - Chabashira *2016 - Yazawa *2017 - Asahina *2018 - Chabashira Judges The judges are the individuals who decide which competitors get eliminated, and eventually, which one is the winner. The names of the judges are kept a surprise until the first challenge. There are usually 3-4 judges. Winners Trivia *During the 1977 competition, a 17-year-old contestant named Chiyako Ogami had a seizure and had to be taken to the hospital. Ogami did have epilepsy, but denied it so she could compete. **The same thing happened during the 2015 competition, but with a 14-year-old contestant named Monika Yasumoto, who also had epilepsy. The judges and hosts were made aware of her disorder beforehand, but were unsure what to do once she had a seizure, and decided to take her to the hospital after 10 and a half minutes. Monika's parents, Uki and Makoto Yasumoto, sued the pageant for ¥3,000,000 and won. *In 2002, the judges could not decide who would win in time, so they got in a fight that lasted for 3 hours (2 minutes were caught on tape). Eventually, they agreed on a winner in a calm and civilized manner and handed the crown to 16-year-old Kung Byul-yi. *1997 marked the first year a contestant was kicked out. The contestant kicked out in question was 15-year-old Masu Kozuke, who was booted for being rude to her fellow contestants. *In 2004, a 19-year-old contestant named Kurea Ueda was forced to quit the competition due to family issues her parents have not disclosed. It was the first year for a contestant to quit. *In 2016, Nu Seong-ja became the first transgendered individual to win the competition. She was 14 years old at the time of her victory. *In 2007, the original winner was going to be 18-year-old Isoko Rokuda, but however, it was later on revealed that she cheated. The judges and hosts decided on another winner, 18-year-old Ka Guanting. *The 2005 winner, Ren Min, was stripped from her title due to the judges and host finding out that she cheated during her time in the competition not long after her victory. The judges did not decide on another contestant to take her place. *In 2017, there was a rule-breaking scandal that caused up to 11 contestants to be kicked out of the competition. The families of the unfairly eliminated contestants were given ¥5,000,000 each as a compensation afterwards. The only parents to sue were the parents of 16-year-old Aoi Teruya. The list of contestants eliminated during the scandal goes as follows: ##Yukari Anzai, 16 years old. Accused of changing around the votes in her favor when she was on the brink of eviction. ##Wami Ige, 18 years old. Accused of talking other contestants into failing. ##Tohru Kase, 19 years old. Accused of "convincing the judges to vote her and only her". ##Miliko Hanamura, 17 years old. Accused of skipping out challenges and hiring her twin sister, Ruruka, to do them for her. ##Aoi Teruya, 16 years old. Accused of picking high-end fashion instead of the already offered clothing items given out during fashion-related challenges. ##Etsuko Doma, 15 years old. Accused of starting a secret "pick and choose" eviction alliance with Noriko Higa. ##Noriko Higa, 15 years old. Accused of starting a secret "pick and choose" eviction alliance with Etsuko Doma. ##Shioko Takaki, 14 years old. Accused of purposely making other contestants fail, such as spilling water on the stage during talent challenges. ##Umeka Kitabayashi, 15 years old. Accused of getting one of the makeup artists to use botox on her in order to maintain her pretty appearance. ##Moto Toda, 17 years old. Accused of threatening other contestants with harm if they win and she doesn't. ##Akasuki Morimoto, 18 years old. Accused of violating the rules by getting her hair and makeup professionally done based on an Instagram post. Category:Nishiyama Category:Roiyaruian events Category:Beauty pageants Category:1974 Category:Events